


A Struggling Family

by Dippin_Dots



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-03 20:51:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17291189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dippin_Dots/pseuds/Dippin_Dots
Summary: Steven Universe has everything going for him. An awesome dad, a pretty cool Uncle, great grades and a ton of friends. However, he isn't like everyone else. Being half-gem wasn't a bad thing per se, but he sure would love answers to his questions about it. One day, he gets a few answers when his dad shows him an old video tape of his mother, Rose Quartz. Now, determined by the tape and a strange dream, he knows that he has to go back to Beach City, where everything started.





	A Struggling Family

**Author's Note:**

> This alternative universe covers what could have happened if Rose and Greg decided to raise Steven away from all the weight that comes with being a Crystal Gem. I'm not trying to state whether or not this would have been better, because both of the options have their consequences. This is simply a 'what if'. Things will happen out of order, and things will happen differently because of how Steven's personality is much more mature than it was in season one. His relationship with the gems and people around him will also be different. That being said, please enjoy.

It was finally happening. After months of anxieties, regrets and preparations, it was happening, right here, right now.

Rose Quartz was about to give birth. And at this point, there wasn't anything they could do to stop it. Rose was going to leave them, forever? Forever was an awfully long time. Perhaps not forever. But for years, at least. 

The Crystal Gems, of course, did not want to accept this. How could they? There wasn't even a concept of 'death' for gems. Shattering sure, was the end of the line for many. But it wasn't the same thing. Not at all. Humans, in the perspective of gems, are such weak creatures. After all, they can perish in so many more ways. For a gem, there was only one way to truly stop existing. And Rose wasn't being shattered. So, how could they even imagine her not existing? Her gem still being in one piece, yet not her? 

Despite it not making sense, Garnet had told them that when the baby was born, Rose would be gone. Maybe by some pure miracle of fate, some overlooked algorithm, there would be that tiny stream of time where that wasn't true. But that was extremely improbable. They had to be prepared for the worst. 

But they weren't. Even Garnet wanted to believe Rose would still be there somehow, and she knew better. It's hard to let go.

Despite it all, Rose was going to disappear. 

Months ago, they had decided against a hospital birth. What for? What could they even do in that situation? There weren't going to be complications, after all, she wasn't even going to be around to have complications. Besides, the hospital could have only allowed Greg in the room, and Rose wanted everyone to be there, to say goodbye.

So, she was at the temple. Amethyst had dragged an old mattress out of her room, and Greg had brought some blankets. Pearl also made the effort to purchase a few pillows from the store, which was pretty funny, since she didn't understand how currency worked. Anything to make Rose comfortable was provided for. So they all sat in the corner of the room, exchanging weary looks as Rose laid back.

They realized what was happening only a few hours before. 

Rose wasn't as lively as she was normally, walking around town with Greg. He asked her about it, and after a moment, she said that she was 'tired'. He nodded, but didn't pay much mind to it. He was human, after all. Being tired wasn't a strange concept. 

But Rose wasn't human. Gems couldn't feel tired, at least not normally. She didn't say anything about it, however. She didn't want to upset him. She didn't have much time left to spend with him. Not nearly as much as she thought, anyway, because just minutes later, she stumbled and gripped onto Greg for support. Did humans experience this while in labor? She didn't know, but her head was spinning. Greg became alarmed after that. He had tried to carry her bridal-style to the temple, but Rose was 8 feet tall, pure muscle, and carrying a full-term baby. That wasn't an option. So he supported all the weight he could, her arm slung around his shoulder, and slowly made their way to the beach.

The fence was an issue, but after hollering for a bit, the Crystal Gems came running out, and Garnet effectively destroyed part of it with her gauntlets. She then picked Rose completely up, and Greg swallowed the tiny bit of jealousy he had for her strength. 

It was dark out now, the sky speckled with stars. To pass the time, Pearl made some absentminded comments about the astrology she knew, pointing out constellations. Amethyst cracked jokes to ease the tension, even though they really didn't ease anything. Although they did make Amethyst feel better, so Rose simply smiled whenever she made a bad pun or a knock-knock joke. Garnet was as quiet as ever, probably lost in her mind, considering timelines and possibilities. Greg told stories and held Rose's hand.

Rose was trying to hold off the birth for as long as she could, but she knew she didn't have that long left. She could feel the world fading around her. She suddenly had a thought, and while she was mostly quiet throughout the labor, she decided that she would speak now. 

"Pearl?" Rose asked quietly, and Pearl responded immediately. 

"Y-yes?" She looked slightly nervous from suddenly being addressed. Rose took a moment to collect her thoughts, before speaking again.

"I want to speak to Pearl alone."

Now Greg glanced up, staring daggers into Pearl, before turning his attention back to Rose. 

"No way, I'm not going anywhere," Greg stated simply. Pearl seemed to look a bit angry at this, but he just glared back. 

"Please... I need to do this," Rose begged, her voice soft. She squeezed his hand, pleading with her eyes. 

After considering it for a bit, Greg nodded solemnly, and followed Garnet and Amethyst outside. Rose turned to Pearl with a weak smile, motioning for her to come closer. She obliged. 

"My Pearl..." Rose said affectionately, reaching up to cup Pearls cheek. 

"You're wonderful..." Came the reply, the same words she had said five thousand years ago.

Rose frowned, but didn't let go, looking away for a split second before turning back. 

"I'm not as wonderful as everyone thinks," She muttered, her voice cracking. Pearl looked confused, shocked even. 

"What on Earth do you mean?"

Rose smiled for a moment, but it wasn't genuine. She ran her thumb across Pearl's cheekbone, before placing it back against the bridge of her nose. 

"I've made a lot of mistakes," Rose replied. 

"Everyone does," Pearl insisted. 

"Not like me," Rose muttered. "A mistake is when a human forgets something, or drives into a mailbox, or doesn't apologize for something they should. I started a war as someone I'm not, and then dragged innocent gems into it. I dragged you into it."

"That's not true!" Pearl rebuked, grabbing Roses free hand. "I wanted to!"

"Did you?" Rose asked after a pause. And there was something about the question that formed a pit in Pearl stomach. Did she? Did she ever really want to? Her grip tightened. 

"It was never my intention to hurt those around me, if you believe that. All I wanted to do was preserve life and happiness. But I messed up both of those things. Our allies were corrupted, and I sense that you and others are unhappy."

"I'm... I'm not unhappy," Pearl mumbled, pausing. "You don't owe me anything..."

"I owe you everything," Rose argued softly. At this point, Pearl began to cry, tears streaming down her cheeks and down Rose's hand, but she still didn't pull away.

"Why are you telling me this?" Pearl asked, almost angry. But she couldn't be angry at her. There was another pause, and Rose looked up at the ceiling. 

"Because Garnet told me something recently that changed how I thought about this baby," She smiled, turning back to Pearl. "That's the Sapphire in her, all knowing but doesn't understand that others don't always want to know as well. But I'm not upset with her, I needed to know."

Pearl remained quiet, using her eyes to tell Rose to continue. 

"The war never officially ended, Pearl. Back on Homeworld, they believe they won, because they believe they destroyed all of us. But here, we believe we won, because Earth is safe. How long will we stay in this equilibrium? Garnet said, that if the Diamonds ever decide to come back to this planet, that this child will have to deal with the aftermath of a war."

Rose's resolve broke, and her eyes became glassy. 

"She suggested that they, at some point, train with you and the others, to become in tune with the gem abilities they may have. But..." A tear flowed down her cheek. "I don't want to drag another innocent person into this war. I wanted them to grow and change and live a happy life, but I've since realized that that's impossible."

"Why did you do it?" Pearl suddenly asked without thinking. "Why are you having this baby?" Rose's eyes widened and she seemed to ponder this for a moment. 

"To create a new life, to give someone a chance to make things better. I thought, selfishly, that I could go peacefully. I've told so many lies, I just want you all to move on, but how can that happen if I'm still here? I thought that, I could bring someone to life that could change everything. That you could live new lives, finally. But, now I know that doing so will put so much weight onto this child. How could I do that to them? Have I learned nothing?" Rose continued to cry, looking down at her stomach. Pearl, with her free hand, placed it over the one on her cheek. 

"Please don't go..." Pearl whispered, sobbing. "I can't move on, I need you here to tell me what to do. What am I going to do when you disappear?" 

"You're going to learn how to truly be free," Rose responded. 

There was a small moment where both of them just cried and looked at each other. The air was heavy and sat around them. The weight of Rose's hand on her face was unbearable, but Pearl still sat there. 

"This baby can't live here," Rose said eventually. "I've already discussed this with Greg. He's going to move back with his family. This baby is going to grow up happy."

"We won't ever see the baby again..." Pearl continued.

"Yes," Rose agreed. "Pearl, I have one last wish."

"Go on."

"This baby can never know about the Crystal Gems and what happened to this planet. They're going to live with Greg. If, at any point you meet them, please, turn them around, make sure they go back to their human existence. I want them to be oblivious. It's better that way," Rose sighed, squeezing Pearl's hand again. 

"Okay..." She decided after a moment. 

Rose nodded, smiling. There was a pause, and Rose took notice of the things around her. The temple door, the lights of an airplane passing through the sky, the warmth of the blankets on top of her. There were so many things that intrigued her about Earth. The way a flower would bloom. The determination of a caterpillar as it slowly inched it's way toward food. The friendships you were allowed and encouraged to form. She would miss being able to experience all the things Earth had to offer her. Even five thousand years didn't give her enough time to do so. But, she would give someone else the opportunity, and that made her feel better. 

"Rose, may I ask you something?" Pearl suddenly murmured. 

"Of course."

"Did Greg ever drive into a mailbox?" She asked, smiling a bit. Rose guffawed.

"Y-Yeah he did," Rose confirmed in between snickers. Pearl laughed softly, freeing a hand to wipe away her tears. 

"It was just too specific to ignore," She laughed a bit louder, gripping her stomach. 

"He got really scared, and then just drove off!" Rose resounded, causing both her and Pearl to start full-on laughing. Maybe they were both losing their minds, but they both felt a bit better after that. 

After another moment of silence, Rose suddenly sucked in a breath. Pearl looked concerned for a moment, before Rose told her to get the others, quickly. She did just that, pulling away and rushing outside. It was going to happen soon. Time seemed to be in slow motion. Rose knew that Pearl had to be yelling, but she couldn't hear it. She could only hear the ringing in her ears and feel herself begin to fade. Her gem glowed a bright pink, and she gripped the pillows and blankets tightly. After what seemed like forever, Everyone surrounded her. Greg grabbed her hand again. After a moment, her hearing returned and her gem stopped glowing, and she knew that in the next few minutes, the baby would be born. 

She told Amethyst to love herself, because she was perfect just the way she was. That she could do anything she put her mind to. She told Garnet to stop worrying so much about the future, and try to live in the present. To not get so frustrated over the small things. She said the things she thought they needed to hear the most, and it seemed right since they both were crying. 

The feeling hit her again, harder this time, the world shifting around her. The ringing in her ears was louder this time, but she still heard herself when she turned to Greg, squeezing his hand tightly. 

"I love you."

With that, Rose's world turned to white, and the room was overtaken by a brilliant light originating from her gem. It consumed her, and the air began to move somehow. They were all taken aback, especially Greg, when her hand was replaced by air. As the light became stronger, they had to look away. Rose disappeared with some type of a booming sound, and her presence was replaced by the crying of a baby.

Looking back, they all saw the tiny human, flailing in the blankets. They were surrounded by several rose petals, covering it's little form. The gem on its stomach stopped glowing after a second, but it still shined in the dim lighting.

Greg picked they baby up, letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding. 

"It's a boy. Welcome to the world, Steven." 

Greg's eyes connected with Pearl's, and for a split second, they seemed to agree on something for once. Rose's dying wish was going to be honored. Pearl looked at the baby, and spoke in a shaky voice. 

"Welcome to Earth, Steven."

**Author's Note:**

> Man we start right off the bat with some good ole' depression. How about that? :)  
> I spent a while editing this, but I am only human. If you notice any grammar or spelling errors, please comment!  
> This first chapter was about to go very differently, maybe I'll post it someday as a bonus chapter or sequel.  
> Originally, it was supposed to be the original Steven waking up in this different timeline, but I've since decided to scrap that idea.  
> Please, let me know what you think!


End file.
